Theodore Roosevelt
by pepoluan
Summary: Shep/Miri - oneshot - Shepard's a history buff. Oriana is, too. Miranda is not. See how Theodore Roosevelt can push the wrong buttons on Miranda. Rated T just to be safe.


**A/N: I got this crazy idea of a ficlet and really had to get this one out of my head before I can continue with my other fanfics.**

**Disclaimer: The Mass Effect Universe and its characters are owned by BioWare. I'm just having fun with their intellectual property (:**

**

* * *

**

_**Theodore Roosevelt**_

_She's late_.

Miranda sighed as she corrected that thought. Her sister was not late; it was her that's too early, having come to the cafeteria at 11:00 when they'd agreed to meet at 12:00. Glancing at the time, she smirked as she remembered what Shepard had told her earlier that morning.

"But Miri, the university is just, what, like 15 minutes from here? You'll be bored out of your head waiting for her to finish her classes," Shepard had protested.

"You know me, honey. I hate to be late. And since we have time only enough for a quick meal and some chit-chat, I'd rather come early than being late."

Shepard rubbed his chin. Her strong will was one of the things he fell in love with her for. But it is also one thing that frequently annoyed him also. "Ooookay, you have a point there… wait a sec," he said, quickly running to his satchel bag, retrieved something, and returned to Miranda. "Here."

Miranda looked at the object Shepard placed in her hand. "A memory chip?"

"Load it up into your datapad. At least you'll have something to kill time with besides checking up on news – heck, they've been replaying stale news all morning," he explained with a smile.

Miranda just smiled and tilted her head. "Thanks. No promises I'll read it, though," she said as she left their rented apartment.

She couldn't help but shook her head, admitting that Shepard – again – was right. After 30 minutes of perusing the same news again and again, she was practically out of anything to kill time with.

_Oh well. No other option. I bet this chip is yet-another-biography of yet-another-historical leader_, she mused knowing well Shepard's hobby, as she plunked in the chip into her datapad. The datapad quickly flashed the title of the electronic literature. _Oooookay, this looks interesting,_ she thought as she started reading.

And indeed, Miranda had been so engrossed in her reading, she didn't realize that Oriana had arrived. Which is why she jumped a little when her sister tapped her shoulder.

"Hey, sis!"

"What the . . . Oriana! Don't do that again, please!"

"Sorry, can't help myself. You're so engrossed reading that datapad. What're you reading, anyway? Pornstuff or somesuch?"

"Of course not!" Miranda replied indignantly. "It's just a biography of an early 20th century leader," she explained as she showed the datapad to her sister for proof.

Sitting herself beside Miranda, Oriana read the title aloud. "_Power and Responsibility: The Life and Times of Theodore Roosevelt_. Oh, wow! I never knew you're also a history buff!"

Miranda rolled her eyes. _History buff? Me? Get real_, she thought to herself. She'd much rather read the latest economic paper than biographies.

Not noticing her sister's silent protest, Oriana kept speaking. "You know, I'm taking 'Pre-Space Earth History' class myself. And Theodore Roosevelt is one of the historical figures that we get to study on. In addition to other prominent figures like Winston Churchill and Ronald Reagan and …"

Oriana kept spouting names upon names of dead leaders while Miranda looked with disbelief. _My sister's a history buff, too? Oh, great._ Oriana's next words, however, stopped her train of thoughts.

"But I'm glad you're reading Theodore. I particularly love Theodore."

Miranda raised her left eyebrow, her thoughts suddenly decided to emulate spaghetti, managing only to eke a very heroic, "Oh?"

"Yes!" Oriana exclaimed, as she closed her eyes, a smile grew on her face, while bringing her legs together with her hands on her knees. "Theodore's such a ladies' man… so energetic, a model of a leader, so … masculine."

Oriana opened her eyes while continuing to drone in a dreamy state, "Theodore was a great leader and a great soldier. He wrought greatness out of the men he commanded. Nobody was like him. I sometimes fantasize having Theodore as a boyfriend. Having a boyfriend with a masculine well-toned body would be a lot of fun, I think. Heck, I'd love to marry Theodore."

Hearing Oriana's last sentence, Miranda froze.

Miranda loved her sister.

Miranda _really_ loved her sister.

Miranda really loved her sister _so much_, that the thought of using slam against Oriana then straddling her prone form and bitchslapping her while yelling "_He's mine! He's mine!_" almost totally, but not quite, didn't cross her mind.

So, as a non-violent alternative to the said thought, she responded with what she thought as the best response.

Miranda pasted a smile on her face and said, "I see."

"Ah, enough about me fantasizing about Theodore," Oriana replied while shaking her head, apparently trying to shake away all the stupor. "I have to apologize first, sis. I don't think I can go to lunch with you. Professor Lancaster wanted to see me at 12:20 about my scholarship. Maybe later tonight?"

To say that Miranda's disappointed would be an understatement. But she understood. She would like nothing less than the best education for her sister. Besides, there's this great … need … somehow gnawing within her.

"Okay, don't let me interrupt you from your studies, Oriana."

Oriana jumped up and smiled. "Thanks for understanding, sis. Just call me after 15:00 and tell me where would you like to have a dinner. Bye now!" She bid Miranda farewell as she ran toward the main hall of the university.

For Miranda, there's nothing more she wanted at the moment than getting back to the apartment, so she ran toward the nearest shuttle terminal.

. . . . . * * * * * . . . . .

Shepard was lounging in the living room of the rented apartment, reading '_Churchill: A Life_', leaning back comfortably on the couch with his legs crossed on top of his favorite - though severely beat-up - ottoman. (Miranda had protested profusely against him bringing that "worthless encumbrance unfit to be considered a furniture" from the Normandy, but relented after he skulked.)

He was deep into page 187 when the door slammed open. Grabbing his pistol that he had left on the lamp table beside him, he was already in battle mode when he saw who the heck barged in.

"Miri! What happened?"

Miranda stood there in the doorway, eyes ablaze with great need of a certain Commander. She just hungrily looked at Shepard for a couple of seconds before slamming the door shut, and practically leapt into his arms.

"Ohhh… Shepard… Please say to me that you DO love me and I'm the only one…"

"Uh… what's gotten into you, Miri?" Shepard replied, confused.

"Just say it!" she growled, her face just centimeters from his.

"Um… okay… I love you, and you're the only one I love?" he offered, his arms around her torso.

"Good," she replied, smiling. Carefully extricating herself from his embrace, she stood up and pulled his hand. "Now let's go to the bedroom and consummate your statement," she said seductively, not forgetting to throw in a wink for good measure.

"Oookay," Shepard answered with a stupid grin plastered on his face. He may not understand what's going on, but he's surely not stupid enough to make love with one of the sexiest woman in the galaxy. As he stood up and followed Miranda (actually, half-dragged by her), he asked, "Care to tell me what's going on?"

"Let's just say, I love you so much, and I don't want to share you with anyone, Theodore."

* * *

**A/N:**

**(1) YES my Shepard is Theodore Shepard. NO my name is not Theodore.**

**(2) I *know* Theodore Roosevelt is referred to as "TR", being a fan of him myself. But 200 years in the future? I'm not sure people will know that tiny fact. Besides, don't let tiny details sabotage one's fanfic, yes?  
**

**(3) Sorry for OOC-ness, if any. I just *need* to get this ficlet out of my brain.**

**(4) Read AND review, people! :D**


End file.
